The invention relates to a knock-down or disassemblable pavilion particularly designed as a temporary shelter for persons. Such pavilion includes at least a supporting framework with at least two, preferably canvas, coverings, one positioned externally and the other one internally. Such framework includes modular elements which can be connected to the edges of the above mentioned canvas so as to define a habitable cell which can be modularly connected to and supported by one or more additional cells so as to enable change in both the size and shape of the above mentioned pavilion.
As known, tents designed and used to shelter persons in conjunction with outdoor activities have been available on the market for a long time. The same is true for tents designed and used in conjunction with sheltering persons during natural disasters and also sheltering military personnel during simulated military exercises.
A significant feature of a tent for use in conjunction with the above mentioned events (and other similar ones) are those deriving from the advantage of assembling and disassembling the tent both very quickly and with extreme ease. Such tent should also offer the additional advantage of possessing an extremely rigid structure that can withstand any adverse weather condition.
Frequently, traditional tents (particularly the camp tents used by the military) are composed of a framework, generally made of metal tubes which can be connected together, whose installation requires the user to strictly follow certain mounting procedures. This is because the various elements which support the structure are generally made in different sizes according to the particular use for which they are destined.
In addition to the above, it is often difficult to carry out the installation of the canvas and its tensioning on the finished framework because both operations are dependent on the particular use of the tensioning rods, elastic items and restraining stakes to be driven into the ground upon which the tent is to be mounted. It is clear from the above that such a structure does not enable the preparation of a camp tent within a reasonable period of time or without considerable difficulties.
Another substantial inconvenience comes from the fact that the particular structure of those tents presently on the market does not enable assembly of a plurality of tents to form a pavilion of any given shape or size according to the uses or needs of the moment.
Last but not least is that traditional camp tents, composed of chemically treated canvas, offer only normal weatherproof features and a very low, if nonexistent, degree of thermal insulation. This disadvantage makes the camp tents unusable (or usable with great difficulty) in those areas where the climate is very cold or very hot.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the above mentioned inconveniences by creating a pavilion which can be readily and easily disassembled and used as a temporary shelter for persons.
Another object of this invention is to create a knock-down pavilion designed to be set up quickly and with extreme ease.
Still another object of this invention is to create a knock-down pavilion whose shape and size can be changed according to the needs of the particular moment and without having to use special mounting procedures or additional elements.
A further object of this invention is to create a knock-down pavilion which affords a high degree of thermal insulation enabling its use both in very cold and very hot climates.
A still further object of this invention is to create a knock-down pavilion which can be mounted even by unskilled persons or persons not trained for this specific task and also, a pavilion that would not be dependent on the morphology of the terrain on which is mounted in order to have those features of rigidity and resistance to nature's elements.
This particular task is achieved by a knock-down or disassemblable pavilion designed specifically as a temporary shelter for persons and characterized by the fact that it includes at least a supporting framework with at least an external and internal canvas, and modular elements connectable to the edges of a pair of canvases so as to define a habitable cell which is modularly connectable with at least another cell so as to change the size of the disassemblable pavilion.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a modular pavilion comprising a supporting framework including a plurality of frames each spaced one from the other and comprised of elongated modular elements interconnected one with the other, spacers releasably connecting the frames one to the other, interior and exterior flexible sheets extending between adjacent frames for substantially enclosing the pavilion and means carried by the modular elements for mounting the marginal edges of the interior and exterior sheets such that the interior and exterior sheets are spaced one from the other.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.